1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for electronic message prioritization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic messaging, whether it be electronic mail (“email”), short message service (“SMS”), or any other service, has become commonplace. It is not unusual for a user's electronic message “inbox” to contain hundreds, if not thousands, of messages.